Attente
by Mermaidblues
Summary: L'air était lourd et le soleil tapait encore fort sur la vitre malgré l'heure tardive. Il était seul dans la pièce, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre et les doigts battant la mesure d'une mélodie que lui seul entendait.


Hallelujah

L'air était lourd et le soleil tapait encore fort sur la vitre malgré l'heure tardive. Il était seul dans la pièce, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre et les doigts battant la mesure d'une mélodie que lui seul entendait. Il n'était personne en particulier et faisait le même travail que tout le monde.

La vitre était poisseuse de transpiration et son front glissait lentement dessus, son bandeau frontal était posé sur la table basse à côté de la vieille cafetière rouillée qui faisait du café au gout âcre et calcaire. Les tasses avaient laissé des traces brunâtres sur le bois élimé et des grains de sucres remplissaient les rainures qui parcouraient la table de long en large. D'un plat à fruit à moitié vide s'élevait le bourdonnement de mouches affairées et bientôt le plat entier serait à jeter. L'odeur qui s'en échappait lui attaquait les narines comme des morceaux de lames minuscules, et il soufflait régulièrement pour se débarrasser de cette odeur qui lui collait désormais à la peau.

Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la pièce, le mouvement sans fin de l'aiguille lui était insupportable, parce qu'à chaque seconde la vie faisait un pas de plus pour oublier à jamais l'instant présent et se précipitait dans le futur, irrémédiablement. Il était en dehors du temps, comme dans une bulle venant de s'échapper d'une masse de mousse et qui flotte quelques instants avant d'éclater sans un bruit. Sans un bruit, s'il éclatait il essaierait de faire le moins de bruit possible…

Il remonta le front le long de la vitre, laissant une trace opaque sur le verre et masquant ainsi un peu plus la rue grouillante de monde quelques mètres plus bas. La nuit allait sans doute bientôt se coucher, le soleil avait encore perdu un ou deux degrés, chacun rentrait chez lui comme tous les soirs. Chacun mangerait, irait se coucher et demain se réveillerait pour recommencer les mêmes travaux que la vieille, et le temps continuerait sa course, mais sans lui.

Un courant d'air nouveau, pas frais, juste nouveau, vint écarter la touffeur de la pièce pour venir se poser avec lourdeur sur sa nuque, lui soufflant un allène brulant dans les oreilles. Le sol craqua sous les pieds de l'homme qui venait de rentrer, c'était un homme parce qu'il avait eu un temps d'arrêt en le voyant dans la pièce. Parce qu'il avait esquissé un mouvement de recule, comme pour faire demi-tour et avait laissé la main sur la poignée une seconde, se laissant la possibilité de la refermer rapidement. Et puis il avait pris une inspiration saccadée et était finalement entré, avait fait trois pas, ouvert le robinet et bus deux longues gorgées. Il allait parler, il allait s'en sentir obliger. Il allait parler dans le vide…

Mais il n'avait pas parlé il était ressorti avec un silence d'excuse et avait refermé la porte avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire, quittant la pièce étouffante. Et la goute était tombée au fond de l'évier, produisant un minuscule bruit d'éclaboussure, morte au fond du récipient de porcelaine. Et bientôt d'autres la rejoindraient, remplissant bientôt la tasse qui par hasard se trouvait sous le robinet.

Il avait déjà respiré tout l'air de la pièce, ses poumons se remplissaient d'humidité et de chaleur à chaque inspiration, et la fenêtre restait fermée. Rempart contre le temps qui courait dehors, contre le bruit de la vie, contre le monde tout entier qui avait refusé de s'arrêter pour lui. Et une nouvelle goute tombait au fond de la tasse avec la précision d'une horloge, comme un métronome il battait la mesure du doigt, chef d'orchestre de ce temps qui n'obéissait plus aux secondes, aux minutes et aux heures. Simplement aux goutes qui tombaient sans fin, qui tombaient sans un bruit, sans une plainte, sans souffrance. Parce que c'était comme cela que ça devait se passer.

Et puis le bruit devint insupportable, la tasse déborda et lentement, le front glissa le long de la vitre éclairée par les lanternes qui brillaient dans la rue, les genoux heurtèrent le sol en bois avec un bruit mat et une main s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au rebord de la fenêtre, comme pour agripper la vie elle-même. Et dans une plainte déchirante, un hurlement monta le long de sa gorge et se précipita dans la pièce, ricochant contre tous les murs, faisant trembler les vitres. Mais aucun son ne s'éleva de l'étrange créature qui gisait au sol, prostré, si faible qu'il semblait mourant. Aucun son ne sortirait plus de la bouche de ce garçon coincé dans l'air étouffant d'un après-midi d'été.

Le temps s'arrête quand on perd une personne qui nous est chère, comme si la réalité qui nous frappe était tellement terrible, tellement invraisemblable, que le temps la rejette. Coincé dans une réalité qui n'est plus et refusant de glisser dans une autre qui semble intolérable, le temps n'a plus qu'une solution, s'arrêter. Freiner sa course folle le temps d'un battement de cœur, le temps d'une inspiration étranglée, le temps qu'une connexion que notre corps refuse, se fasse au fond de nos cerveaux et accepte cette nouvelle réalité. Et la brusquerie avec laquelle le temps reprend nous coupe le souffle, comme si le train dans lequel nous étions avait brusquement changé de rail, non pas un aiguillage ni un déraillement, l'impression que le train a sauté d'un rail à l'autre, brusquement, violemment. Et la destination n'est plus la même, les plans doivent être changés, les affaires que nous avions prises avec nous ne correspondent plus et on se retrouve comme étranger dans notre propre peau.

Elle ne rentrerait pas, ni ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais. Mais lui, lui il l'attendrait, le temps qu'il lui faudra pour revenir, il l'attendrait. Il devait lui rendre son bandeau, elle l'avait oublié, il le tenait dans sa main, elle l'avait oublié, elle l'avait oublié. Saisons après saisons, la pluie, le vent, la neige n'y feraient rien. Elle avait emporté le temps avec elle, elle avait aspiré d'un coup toute l'énergie et la soif de vivre qu'il avait, enveloppe vide, la lettre qu'elle contenait brulée. Oubliés les mots, tout était sensation, infime sensations de la vie.

Ses oreilles captèrent la mélopée funèbre qui s'élevait de la rue, les flambeaux passaient, lucioles géantes dans cette nuit d'encre, accompagnant le cortège des âmes en peine. Mais ce n'était qu'une sensation de plus, qu'un bref instant de ce qu'on appelle la vie, de ce qui n'est en réalité qu'une longue attente. Il ferma les yeux, serra la main sur le bandeau et appuya le front sur la vitre, demain elle renterait, demain…


End file.
